A causa de los CELOS
by Yo soy Rick
Summary: Astrid ha estado muy furiosa y celosa con Hipo, llevandola a abandonar a Hipo, pero a partir de ahi empiezan a tener una aventura para nada agradable...
1. Chapter 1

**Holaaa**

**Empecemos con la historia...**

Astrid estaba en el bosque, furiosa, lanzando su hacha a un arbol, ya ha pasado 1 mes desde que esa chica llamada Heather ha estado con Hipo, Hipo no le ha puesto ni la minima atencion a Astrid durante 1 mes, si, han hablado... pero Hipo decia siempre que tenia que entrenar con Heather, que Heather queria pasear, TODO Heather, Astrid estaba furiosa.

Astrid seguia lanzando su hacha al arbol, pero no se habia dado cuenta que alguien la estaba viendo detras de unos arboles, Astrid estaba nerviosa, sentia que la miraban, pero no le importo y seguia lanzando su hacha.

-Wow- murmuro alguien.

Astrid escucho el murmuro y rapidamente lanzo su hacha a donde provino el murmuro, por suerte el chico lo esquivo -¿QUIEN ANDA AHI?-

-Espera, espera, no quiero hacerte nada- dijo el chico muy asustado

Se sorprendio, era un chico muy apuesto, castaño, ojos verdes oscuros, tenia un traje de cuero, era algo parecido a Hipo, pero mas fuerte y alto -¿Quien eres?-

-Me llamo Jose el chico se acerco y le dio la mano para saludarla.

Astrid la acepto y se estrecharon la mano, Jose sonrió.

-¿De donde vienes?-

-No se-

-¿No sabes?- agarrando su hacha del arbol donde se clavo...

-No, y queria saber si me pudieras ayudar...-

Astrid interrumpió -¿A que?- muy curiosa.

-Si me pudieras dar un lugar para dormir o algo así- dijo con esperanza de que aceptara.

-mmmm no se, ya es muy tarde y...- se quedo callada.

-¿Y que?-

-¡Ya se!... espera aqui y te vere mañana y vere si te puedo llevar a mi aldea; pero te advierto si noto algo sospechoso o amenazante- amenazandolo con el hacha -te las veras con mi hacha, ¿ok?-

-Ok, mientras que hago-

-No se, lo que quieras-

Astrid se dirigió a su aldea, vio a Hipo que estaba paseando con Heather, Astrid se puso muy celosa, pero no tenia tiempo de ponerse celosa... tenia que pensar que haría con el chico... asi que los ignoro y se fue a su casa pero algo la agarro, Astrid agarro rapido su hacha y se separo de lo que la agarro y vio que era Hipo

-oh, eres tu- volteando de nuevo a su casa, ignorandolo por completo, abrio la puerta y se volteo hacia el.

-Ho-hola- dijo Hipo nervioso

-¿Que quieres?- pregunto bruscamente.

-Solo quería saludarte... y...- fue interrumpido por alguien que lo abrazo por la espalda y evidentemente era Heather

Astrid se puso mucho mas celosa y avento la puerta en la nariz de Hipo, se fue a su cuarto y empezó a pensar... ¿¡que haria con ese chico!?... empezó a escuchar voces de personas discutiendo que obviamente eran de Heather e Hipo... de repente se escucho un azoton, Astrid se levanto de golpe, se puso sus chanclas y rápidamente corrió hacia a la ventana para ver que paso... y vio a Hipo en el piso y Heather en sima suyo, se miraron por un segundo y después Heather se levanto e Hipo igual, volteo a ver a Astrid y abrió la boca...

-Lo siento... fuimos nosotros... podrías bajar quiero decirte algo- dijo desesperado

-Dimelo aqui- respondio seriamente.

-Ok, como quieras, quiero que...- Heather interrumpió rompiendo una botella de vidrio -¡maldición Heather!-

Astrid desesperada cerro la ventana se fue a su cama, se sento, se quito sus chanclas y se acosto, cerro los ojos y espero hasta que pudiera dormir... tardo unos minutos pero pudo dormir...

Al dia siguiente desperto toda despeinada, con saliva y otras cosas desagradables, se puso sus chanclas y fue a arreglarse un poco, se puso sus hombreras y sus botas y salió dirección al gran salón...

Cuando llego nadie se dio cuenta de que estaba ahí...

Estaban todos... menos Brutilda que era algo muy raro que no este con su hermano haciendo tonterías... pero bueno... Patan estaba al lado de Patapez y al otro lado de Patapez estaba Brutacio y en la otra banca estaba Hipo y Heather platicando y riendo como siempre...

Astrid no queria estar con ellos en realidad... tenia que desayunar rápido e ir de nuevo al bosque por Jose y regresarlo a la aldea...

Tenia que idear un plan para que lo aceptaran en la aldea... y ya sabia cual seria es plan...

Los demás seguían sin darse cuenta que Astrid estaba muy cerca de ellos... estaban muy entretenidos en su platica de que si un Nadder le pude ganar a un Gronckle... y bla bla bla...

Heather quien no ponía atención a la platica veja a Hipo con ternura y... deseo... así que trato de idear un plan para hacer algo que se debió de haber arrepentido...

-Hipo- lo llamo, le va dar un beso en la mejilla... pero a la hora de que escucho que lo llamaba volteo rápidamente y lo recibió en la boca...

Astrid quien no había puesto atención volteo para otro lado y accidentalmente vio el beso... se puso furiosa... pero sentía algo mas... dolor... tristeza y... ¡le empezaban a salir lagrimas!... era algo nuevo para ella... ¡que maldiciones!... ¡Astrid Hofferson no llora!... no puede soportarlo así que se tiene que ir rápido antes de que salgan...

Se levanto de su banca y se tapo la cara, salió corriendo haciendo el mayor ruido posible sin darse cuenta...

Hipo escucho y la siguió... aunque no sabia porque... no le importaba mucho... tenia que consolarla...

Astrid silbo y rápidamente llego tormento, se subio y se fue a dirección al bosque por Jose...

Hipo le grito a chimuelo y ambos se fuero tras Astrid...

Al llegar al bosque se bajo y empezó a correr llorando y empezó a gritar y sollozar...

Jo se quien estaba cerca se asusto y se escondió atrás de unos arbustos preparado para atacar...

-Jose- murmuro Astrid, había escuchado a Jose esconderse así que levanto la cabeza y ahí estaba parado... Jose.

-¿Que ha pasado?- dijo no muy alterado.

-Es ese IDIOTA, "hay si hay si, mira como nos queremos, mua mua"- empezó a imitar voces agudas

-¡PURO CUENTO!- exploto -El nunca me quiso, NUNCA-

-No entiendo nada de lo que dices si te alteras... calmate-

-Es que no puedo- se tallo los ojos -no puedo- dijo sin aliento

-mira calmate, olvidalo, despues hablas con el, le dices lo que sientes por el... y ya-

-Es que no lo entiendes, no se nisiquiera que somos, nada mas nos hemos dado 2 besos y hasta eso... yo los he empezado... el no ha hecho nada cariñoso y ademas ha estado con una maldita zorra por un mes- se desahogo

-Oh, esta dificil- dijo con una sonrisa burlona

-De que sonries-

-Es que osea si no ve lo hermosa que eres... ¡esta ciego!- se tapo la boca al decir eso.

-¿Enserio lo crees?- dijo muy confundida

-Si-

-Ok- se sacudio la cabeza, se tallo los ojos y después con la blusa se tallo de nuevo.

-¿Nos vamos?- pregunto con una sonrisa

-Claro-

Empezaron a caminar hacia tormente, Jose al verla se asusto pero Astrid lo calmo...

Se subio no muy confiado, partieron dejando a un Hipo que escucho toda la discusión muy confundido...

Hipo se fue con chicuelo a su aldea y encontró a Astrid y Jose en el mar lanzando piedras riendo y jugando con el agua.

-Hey, me les puedo unir-

Astrid muy confundida volteo hacia Hipo y rápidamente se puso seria, pero después sonrío...

-Claro, te presentoa Jose-

-Jose Hipo, Hipo Jose-

-¿Por que no te conozco?-

-Es naufrago-

-Oh- se acerca y le dice al oido -segura de esto, que tal si es alguien que nos va atacar-

-No, confia en mi-

Se pasaron toda la tarde jugando en el mar hasta que regresaron de nuevo a la aldea...

**Ya ta...**

**Que les ****pareció? mal, bien, maso...**

**Buneo hay dicen...**

**Adioh...**


	2. Chapter 2

Hipo llego a la isla llamada por Estoico Ilusión, un nombre apropiado, pues en esa isla habían cosas que se movían sin explicación, habían sombras, mounstruos que en realidad solo alucinabas al entrar en esa isla, también habían muchos tesoros según Estoico, pero tenías que saber cuál era real y cual era solo una alucinación, la isla de lejos parecía una isla hermosa, te ibas acercando y ahora, era todo lo contrario, estaba infestaba por un humo que apenas era visible, según Estoico respirabas el humo, estabas muerto, ya no podrías regresar, solo había una forma, era fácil pero si no sabías que el humo era lo malo… la forma era agarrar un trapo, dejar de respirar y después respirar pero tapándote la boca con el trapo, pero Estoico duro casi todo el día en descifrarlo.

Hipo nunca le creyó a su papa pues su papa era un poco dramático y solo lo hacía para asustar, pero sin embargo no quería que le pasara nada, para prevenir hizo lo que le dijo su papa, saco una manta y se la puso en la boca amarrándosela muy fuerte para que no se le cayera, empezó a sentir un escalofrió, pero él quería regalarle a Astrid algo muy precioso y valioso a ella, así que se arriesgó, pero había algo que no tenía en cuenta, su dragón….

-Llegamos amigo- en respuesta chimuelo gruño.

Hipo entro a la isla, todo lo veía normal, y lo primero que vio…. Una gema hermosa, más bien MUCHAS gemas hermosas, a Hipo se le dibujo una sonrisa, y fue por ellos, descuidando de su dragón….

-Amigo, lo encontramos, vam...- chicuelo dio pasos hacia atrás y lanzo una bola de fuego -que pasa amigo- el dragón lanzo otra, Hipo empezó a acercarse al dragón, sin embargo el dragón se había alocado.

-Lo tenemos- escucho Hipo, de repente sintió el cuerpo pesado, como si no pudiera mover ni un solo musculo, y callo en el piso derribado por una persona -quítenle la manta de la boca-

-No- interrumpió una mujer -llevémoslo a la aldea-

Hipo pensó "ALDEA, como pude haber una ALDEA aquí, como pueden no alucinar" de repente fue golpeado y perdió la conciencia...

Ya habían pasado tres días desde que Hipo ha desaparecido y todo berk se ha empezado a preocupar, en especial Astrid, las preguntas frecuentes de Astrid eran ¿lo habré herido, tendré que buscarlo, a donde se fue?

Astrid fue invadida de imágenes de Hipo, pero en especial imágenes de que le pudo haber pasado... y no eran del todo bueno...

Astrid sin pensarlo de nuevo fue a buscar a Hipo, ya lo habría buscado al primer día de desaparecido, pero Estoico había dicho estrictamente que nadie buscara a Hipo, ya habían mandado a unos vikingos, pero Astrid ha decidido desobedecer las órdenes de Estoico, aunque eso puede ser el destierro o una cosa peor, pero Astrid haría todo por… Astrid ya estaba pensando en Hipo como alguien importante para él... pero lo admitió,... NUNCA lo dejara de querer...

Astrid fue primero a la isla más cercana.

"HIPO" gritaba a los 4 vientos, pero no recibía ninguna respuesta así que se dio por vencida y fue a otra isla… NADA, sin señales de Hipo, fue a otra, y a otra pero nada, hasta que llego a la isla Ilusión, Astrid no sabía nada de esa isla, y la tomo como una isla normal y entro…

"HIPO" gritaba muy preocupada "HIPO"

-Otra persona- murmuró alguien

Astrid lanzo su hacha a donde vino el murmullo -¿Hipo?- De repente vio a un dragón pero muy grande de la estatura de la muerte roja ¿Qué maldiciones es eso?- sin embargo eso era una alucinación, corrió hasta que escucho un rugido de un dragón que ella conocía muy bien, era CHIMUELO.

-CHIMUELO- en respuesta rugió de nuevo pero no se escuchaba bien, era como un grito de dolor, así que Astrid se preocupó y corrió más rápido… encontró a chimuelo en muy malas condiciones, como si lo hubieran torturado -¿Chimuelo? murmuro Astrid en voz baja, chimuelo estaba amarrado, Astrid sin pensarlo empezó a cortar las cuerdas y lo libero -tranquilo amigo,tranquilo- Astrid seguía teniendo las alucinaciones, pero chimuelo no, parecía como si se hubiera acostumbrado...

"Oh, gracias a Dios que estas bien, bueno… no muy bien…" de repente fue golpeada dejándola inconsciente.

Despertó y lo primero que vio fue a HIPO, estaba atado a una pared, despierto viendo directamente a Astrid, muy triste y preocupado, cuando vio a Astrid despertar se puso un poco feliz.

"-¿Astrid, estas bien?- muy preocupado jalando las cuerdas las cuales lo amarraban.

-mmm ¿qué pasa? ¿Dónde estoy?- dijo no muy consiente.

-estas en la isla ilus- fue golpeado por alguien, -cállate-

-¡Que te pasa idiota!- jalo la cuerda la cual casi se rompe pero se lastimo y ya no podía mas -¿Quién eres?- pregunto Astrid muy enojada

Sonrió arrogantemente -bueno señorita soy John, hijo del jefe de la tribu de esta aldea- era de la edad de ellos, un poco más grande, castaño, ojos azules , llevaba un traje muy raro, era una camisa rasgada, con un chaleco de cuero, pantalones de cuero, zapatos de piel de dragón, un casco que le tapaba la mitad de la cara, dos espadas en sus costados y un cuchillo en su pecho "soy el más ágil y fuerte de esta aldea" se quito el casco y lo dejo en una mesa, se paso la mano por el cabello y se volteo a hacia Astrid.

-Y que quieres de nosotros-

-Bueno ustedes son de berk, los he visto, como entrenan, los dragones y que este tipo es Hipo, heredero de berk, y tú eres Astrid, la mujer más hermosa, fuerte y ágil de ahí-

-y eso que tiene que ver- pregunto desesperada.

-Bueno, yo iba a buscar a los rivales más fuertes de las aldeas más cercanas de aquí para que peleen contra mí, pero veo que ustedes vieron a mi, tengo que entrenarlos mejor, y bueno… si la primera pelea ganas los dejare libres a los dos, y si no…. Bueno serán esclavos, hasta que logren derrotarme o por lo menos que lleguen a mi altura-

-Bueno ¿y para que quieres ser derrotado?- pregunto muy confundida.

-Bueno, debo entrenar con los rivales más fuertes de las aldeas para ser mejor de lo que soy... y pues, yo también aprendo de las derrotas... y yo soy un hombre de palabra, pero les advierto algo, a mi padre nunca, NUNCA se les ocurra responder... porque él hace cosas horribles, a mí no me gusta que mate gente... solo derrotarlos, en cuanto su dragones le he rogado a mi padre que no los lastime-

-Bueno, pero nos puedes liberar- dijo Hipo muy desesperado.

-Los liberare pero les advierto... compórtense como gente de la aldea, a mi padre no les gustan desobedecen-

John desato a Astrid y después a Hipo, -vengan, conozcan el lugar donde entrenaran-

-Ok- dijeron Hipo y Astrid

John les dio un pequeño recorrido por la aldea y luego los llevo al lugar donde entrenarían... el lugar en el que aprenderían mas cosas de las que no se esperaban...

**Aquí termina el tercer capítulo de esta historia, gracias por leer.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hipo llego a la isla llamada por Estoico Ilusión, un nombre apropiado, pues en esa isla habían cosas que se movían sin explicación, habían sombras, monstros que en realidad solo alucinabas al entrar en esa isla, en la isla habían muchos tesoros según Estoico, pero tenías que saber cuál era real y cual era solo una alucinación, la isla de lejos parecía una isla hermosa, te ibas acercando y ahora, era todo lo contrario, estaba infestaba por un humo que apenas era visible, según Estoico respirabas el humo, estabas muerto, ya no podrías regresar, solo había una forma, era fácil pero si no sabías que el humo era lo malo… la forma era agarrar un trapo, dejar de respirar y después respirar pero tapándote la boca con el trapo, pero Estoico duro casi todo el día en descifrarlo.

Hipo nunca le creyó a su papa pues su papa era un poco dramático y solo lo hacía para asustar, pero sin embargo no quería que le pasara nada, para prevenir hizo lo que le dijo su papa, saco una manta y se la puso en la boca amarrándosela muy fuerte para que no se le cayera, empezó a sentir un escalofrió, pero él quería regalarle a Astrid algo muy preciosos y valioso a ella, así que se arriesgó, pero había algo que no tenía en cuenta, su dragón….

"llegamos amigo" en respuesta chimuelo gruño.

Hipo entro a la isla, todo lo veía normal, y lo primero que vio…. Una gema hermosa, más bien MUCHAS gemas hermosas, a Hipo se le dibujo una sonrisa, y fue por ellos, descuidando de su dragón….

"amigo, lo encontramos, vam-"chimuelo lanzo una bola de fuego "que pasa amigo" lanzo otra, empezó a acercarse al dragón, sin embargo el dragón se había alocado.

"lo tenemos" escucho Hipo, de repente sintió el cuerpo pesado, como si no pudiera mover ni un solo musculo, y callo en el piso derribado por una persona "quítenle la manta de la boca"

"no" interrumpió una mujer "llevémoslo a la aldea"

Hipo pensó "ALDEA, como pude haber una ALDEA aquí, como pueden no alucinar" de repente fue golpeado y perdió la conciencia.

Ya habían pasado tres días desde que Hipo ha desaparecido y todo berk se ha empezado a preocupar, en especial Astrid, las preguntas frecuentes de Astrid eran ¿lo habré herido, tendré que buscarlo, a donde se fue?

Astrid fue invadida de imágenes de Hipo, pero en especial imágenes de que le pudo haber pasado

Astrid sin pensarlo de nuevo fue a buscar a Hipo, ya lo habría buscado al primer día de desaparecido, pero Estoico había dicho estrictamente que nadie buscara a Hipo, ya habían mandado a unos vikingos, pero Astrid ha decidido desobedecer las órdenes de Estoico, aunque eso puede ser el destierro o una cosa peor, pero Astrid haría todo por… Astrid ya estaba pensando en Hipo como alguien importante para él, pero lo admitió, NUNCA lo dejara de querer.

Astrid fue primero a la isla más cercana.

"HIPO" gritaba a los 4 vientos, pero no recibía ninguna respuesta así que se dio por vencida y fue a otra isla… NADA, sin señales de Hipo, fue a otra, y a otra pero nada, hasta que llego a la isla Ilusión, Astrid no sabía nada de esa isla, y la tomo como una isla normal y entro…

"HIPO" gritaba muy preocupada "HIPO"

"otra persona" murmuro alguien

Astrid lanzo su hacha a donde vino el murmullo "¿Hipo?" De repente vio a un dragón pero muy grande de la estatura de la muerte roja "¿Qué es eso?" sin embargo eso era una alucinación, corrió hasta que escucho un rugido de un dragón que ella conocía muy bien, era CHIMUELO

"CHIMUELO" en respuesta rugió de nuevo pero no se escuchaba bien, era como un grito de dolor, así que Astrid se preocupó y corrió más rápido… encontró a chimuelo en muy malas condiciones, como si lo hubieran torturado "¿Chimuelo?" murmuro Astrid en voz baja, chimuelo estaba amarrado, Astrid sin pensarlo empezó a cortar las cuerdas, y lo libero, Astrid seguía teniendo las alucinaciones, pero chimuelo no, parecía como si se hubiera acostumbrado.

"Oh, gracias a Dios que estas bien, bueno… no muy bien…" de repente fue golpeada dejándola inconsciente.

Despertó y lo primero que vio fue a HIPO, estaba atado a una pared, despierto viendo directamente a Astrid, muy triste y preocupado, cuando vio a Astrid despertar se puso un poco feliz.

"¿Astrid, estas bien?" muy preocupado

"mmm ¿qué pasa? ¿Dónde estoy?"

"estas en la isla ilus-"fue golpeado por alguien, "cállate"

"¿Quién eres? Dijo Astrid muy enojada

"oh ya despertaste" sonrió maliciosamente "bueno señorita soy John, hijo del jefe de la tribu de esta aldea" (era de la edad de ellos, un poco más grande, castaño, ojos azules , llevaba un traje muy raro, era una camisa rasgada, con un chaleco de cuero, pantalones de cuero, zapatos de piel de dragón, un casco que le tapaba la mitad de la cara, dos espadas en sus costados y un cuchillo en su pecho) "soy el más ágil y fuerte de esta aldea"

"y que quieres de nosotros"

"bueno ustedes son de berk, los he visto, como entrenan, los dragones y que este tipo es Hipo, heredero de berk, y tú eres Astrid, la mujer más hermosa, fuerte y ágil de ahí"

"y eso que tiene que ver"

"bueno, yo iba a buscar a los rivales más fuertes de las aldeas más cercanas de aquí para que peleen contra mí, y entrenarlos mejor, y bueno… si la primera pelea ganas los dejare libres a los dos, y si no…. Bueno serán esclavos, hasta que logren derrotarme o por lo menos que lleguen a mi altura"

"bueno y para que quieres ser derrotado"

"bueno, debo entrenar con los rivales más fuertes de las aldeas para ser mejor de lo que soy, y pues, yo también aprendo de las derrotas, y yo soy un hombre de palabra, pero les advierto algo, a mi padre nunca, NUNCA se les ocurra responder, porque él hace cosas horribles, a mí no me gusta que mate gente, solo derrotarlos, en cuanto su dragones le he rogado a mi padre que no los lastime"

"Bueno, pero nos puedes liberar"

"los liberare pero les advierto, compórtense como gente de la aldea, porque mi padre es muy malo con los que les desobedecen".

John desato a Astrid y después a Hipo, "enserio, nunca se les ocurra ni mirar a mi padre"

"Ok" dijeron Hipo y Astrid

"los llevare a conocer la aldea"

John los llevo a conocer la aldea, las personas eran amables y no solo amables, amigables, eso les sorprendio a Astrid y a Hipo, pero seguían sospechando que algo muy malo en esa isla ocultaban….

**Aquí termina el tercer capítulo de esta historia, gracias por leer.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bienvenidos al cuarto capitulo de esta historia, espero que sea de su agrado.**

_Estoico_.

Han pasado 3 dias desde que Hipo no ha aparecido, me he estado preocupando mucho, digo... ya se ha ido unos dias, por ejemplo hace unos... 4 o 5 años cuando tenia 17 años, se fue unos 4 dias, porque... no se, creo que no me dijo, creo que era relacionado con Astrid... bueno ire a ver a Astrid, porque le he dicho estrictamente que no vaya a ir a buscar a Hipo, es que... creo que se fue por ella, hace tres dias, uuuuuuuuu se puso muy impresionante, Hipo beso a Astrid... porque creyo que asi arreglarian las cosas porque ha estado celosa de Heather... de hecho me da mala pinta, yo tambien creo que se quiere robar a Hipo, ahhh tiempos aquellos, con mi querida Valhallarama, se puso muy pero muy celosa de una chica que se acercaba muchisimo a mi, pero... nunca le hice caso a esa chica, yo siempre le fui fiel a Valhallarama, ahh mi querida, querida Valhallarama... bueno les sigo contando, Astrid le empezo a gritar a Hipo... muy estrictamente... hasta a mi me dio mie... bueno y despues de que le grito se fue volando, al siguiente dia vi a Astrid y me pregunto si no habia llegado Hipo, se entristecio cuando le dije que no, creo que ire a buscarla para que le deje buscarlo, me tengo que ir a hacer tratos con islas vecinas, ahhhh que dificil es ser jefe, te vas aca, te vas a ello... bueno no debo de negar mi puesto.

_Normal._

Estoico fue con Astrid a decirle que podria ir a buscar a Hipo, pero nunca se espero la sorpresa...

Llego a la casa de los Hofferson, toco la puerta.

Abrio la Sra. Hofferson "Buenas tardes Estoico, a que le debo el honor" le dijo muy amablemente.

"Buenas tardes, busco a Astrid, de casualidad esta a qui"

"Claro, esta en su cuarto, no ha salido desde la mañana"

"uuu, ok, creo que ha de estar triste, ire a hablar con ella" preocupado.

"Si claro pasa" haciendo una seña con la mano para que pasara.

"Gracias" entro a la casa "Conpermiso" subiendo al cuarto de Astrid.

"Astrid, soy Estoico, puedo pasar" no recibio ninguna respuesta, "Astrid" abrio la puerta "Astrid quiero hablar con..." se sorprendio al no ver ningun rastro de ella "¿Astrid?" busco y encontro una carta:

_No se quien seas si mi madre o padre o alguien mas, ya se Estoico, bueno no se._

_He dejado esta carta porque he ido a buscar a Hipo, pues aunque este celosa no puedo dejarlo ir, lo ire a buscar, en cualquier isla y en donde sea, no importa que me tarde meses, lo encontrare, si no regreso en 3 dias, pueden buscarme, pero si si regreso, espero no ser regañada._

_Atte: Astrid._

Estoico termino de leer la carta, estaba enojado porque Astrid desobedecio las ordenes... bueno ya la iba a dejar, pero... !no se pudo esperar¡ y confuso, penso que Astrid habia dicho exactamente unas palabras "!NUNCA MAS¡" y penso que ya no lo queria, porque... asi era Astrid.. fria, segura de si misma, de lo que quiere, pero... creo que hipo reavivo su corazon frio, sin sentimientos, que tenia que ser fuerte y no caer ante nada.

Estoico bajo a ver a la mama de Astrid " No esta"

Dejo caer unos platos " !QUE NO ESTA¡ ¿A donde fue?"

"Fue a buscar a Hipo"

"ay esa niña" tapandose la cara "Lo siento, Estoico"

"No importa, de por si iba a dejarla ir a buscarla, por eso vine"

Aliviada "Entonces, ¿Quieres algo de comer?"

"No, gracias, me tengo que ir unos dias, volvere en unos 2 dias" dijo saliendo de la casa Hofferson "Gracias"

"No gracias a usted"

Estoico fue con Bocon.

Llego a la frafgua "BOCON"

"Estoy aca Estoico" afilando unas espadas.

"Quiero pedrte algo"

" Quieres que cuide de Hipo, ¿verdad?" como si fuera lo mas comun.

"Si"

"Esta bien, soy casi como un segundo padrepara el" pero vio que Estoico se puso triste, por los tiempos en donde no le hacia caso "No Estoico, no lo decia con esa intencion"

"No importa, Ok, me voy, nos vemos en unos dias" salio de la fragua, para ir a su barco.

Hipo estaba con Astrid aun confundidos por la amabilidad de los habitantes.

"No te parece algo raro... el comportamiento de los..?" dijo Hipo muy preocupado.

"Si, se comportan muy raro"

"Que le habran hecho a chimuelo?" dijo muy triste.

"No se" poniendose tambien triste.

"Por cierto, ¿por que veniste por mi?

" Este.." se puso muy nerviosa.

"No importa, gracias por venir por mi" la abrazo.

Acepto el abrazo "Sigo muy enojada contigo" muy seria, le pego muy fuerte en el brazo.

"Au" dijo sobandose "Eso lo se"

De repente aparecio John "Hipo, Astrid quiero hablar con ustedes" dijo muy seriamente

"Ok" dijeron los dos muy preocupados.

John los llevo a un lugar que parecia una casa pero muy lujosa.

"Ok y de que quieres hablarnos?" pregunto Hipo muy curioso.

"Bueno ya saben que le rogue a mi padre sobre que los dejara... vivir a ustedes y a sus dragones, pero me dijo que no se podran quedar mucho tiempo"

"Ok y cuando nos vamos"

"En 5 dias, mientras les dare una casa para los dos, pero como se van a quedar pocos dias, tendran que dormir... juntos"

"¿Queee?" dijeron sonrojandose.

"Lo siento, pero no podre conseguirles otra, a y por cierto, ya no van a luchar conmigo, son libres, son invitados" dijo sonriendo "siganme"

"gracias" lo siguieron a una casa chica... para ellos.

"Ok aqui es" señalando con la mano. "Se esta siendo tarde, mejor vayan a dormir" dijo y se fue a su casa.

Entraron a la casa y se quedaron inmoviles, no estaba para nada chica la casa.

**Ok aqui termina el capitulo, gracias por leer.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alooooh.**

**Primero lo primero... lo siento por no subir capitulo desde hace mucho tiempo... no he tenido mucho tiempo...**

**Bueno... empecemos con el capitulo.**

Hipo estaba feliz y preocupado porque tenia que dormir EN LA MISMA CAMA... PERO COMO? esta casa es gigante... y nada mas hay una cama?

Astrid estaba enojada, tenia que dormir con Hipo y ella no queria, seguia furiosa con el, seguramenete le dira que duerma en el piso o en un sofa que era lo mas ovbio

"Tu dormiras en el sofa" dijo Astrid con cara enojada

"Pero por queee?" dijo Hipo triste.

"Por que yo no dormire contigo" dijo Astrid aun mas enojada

"Pero por que? cuando nos..." dijo Hipo sonrojandose porque iba decir "casaramos"

"Cuando nos que?" dijo Astrid enojada.

"Na-n-nada"

"ya se que ibas a decir" dijo Astrid con una sonrisa juguetona... pero que? se supone que estaba enojada ¿no?

"aaa q-que iba a d-decir" dijo sonrojandose

"cuando nos casaramos" dijo Astrid sonrojandose

"Lo siento... yo no quise decir eso" dijo mintiendo

"Entonces que?"

"Bueno... si" dijo Hipo

"Pero yo no aceptaria tan rapido y espero que no sea tan pronto... y ademas sigo enojada contigo... muy enojada... seguro que le vas a pedir matrimonio a Heather" se estaba poniendo muy bipolar... primero estaba feliz... enojada... triste...

"Que te pasa?" dijo Hipo preocupado

"Nada" dijo Astrid despreocupadamente

"Estas muy rara" dijo Hipo curioso

"No me pasa nada!" dijo enojada

"Bueno entonces... dormire en el sofa" dijo Hipo

"Ok, me ire a la cama

"Ok hasta mañana" dijo Hipo yendose al sofa

"Hasta mañana" dijo yendose a la cama

Hipo estaba jugando con fuego... su plan era cuando se durmiera Astrid se acostaria en su cama.. pero enserio que estaba jugando con fuego..

Hipo fue y reviso la cama de Astrid para ver si ya se habia dormido y... si ya se habia dormido.. asi que fue a su cama y empezo a meterse silenciosa y cuidadosamente a su cama... cuidando no despertar a Astrid... cuando ya se estaba acomodando en su cama... Astrid se desperto!

"Hipo?" dijo volteando a ver a donde estaba Hipo y se sorprendio al ver a Hipo acosatado en su cama... con una cara de inocencia cerrando los ojos esperando el golpe... pero Astrid no lo golpeo...

"Hipo que haces aqui?" dijo, todavia no reaccionaba muy bien

"ES que..." dijo Hipo muy nervioso

"Te dije que no podias dormir aqui" dijo suavemente pero con un tono enojado.

"Lo siento es que... no pude controlarme y quise acostarme contigo" dijo preocupado por que penso que iba a recibir un golpe de ella... pero seguia sin recibirlo.

"Hipo..." dijo Astrid suavemente

"Si?" abriendo los ojos y en ese momento recibio un beso de Astrid.

"Puedes dormir aqui" dijo Astrid con una sonrisa "Pero no intentes nada" dijo con un tono enojado

"Gracias Astrid!" abraza a Astrid

"De nada" dijo cerrando los ojos

"Te amo" dijo Hipo besandola.

"Yo tambien" dijo Astrid.

"Pero si me vuelves a engañar o a ponerle mas atencion a esa estupida que a mi" dijo Astrid enojada "Cumplire lo que dije... NUNCA MAS" dijo Astrid pero volteandose dandole la espalda

"Tranqulia... solo le pondre a tencion a el amor de mi vida" dijo abrazando por la espalda a Astrid

"Te amo Hipo"

"Yo te amo mas Astrid"

**Ya esta, aqui termina un corto capitulo de "A causa de los celos"**

**Adioh.**


	6. Chapter 6

Después de la reconciliación de la noche anterior, Hipo pensó que ya sería todo, que ya podrían vivir juntos, llegando a Berk serían felices…. Pero que equivocado estaba…

Hipo despertó y palpito al lado suyo esperando encontrar a Astrid, pero no sentía nada más que una almohada, así que empezó a abrir los ojos y no encontró a Astrid al lado suyo, no le tomo mucha importancia así que empezó a vestirse, vio para arriba esperando que su dragón tratara de despertarlo pero no lo hizo, así que recordó que estaban en otra isla, decidió bajar, pensando que le paso algo malo a Astrid o que se la llevaron, pero en lugar de eso Hipo no se creyó lo que encontró… ¡era Astrid cocinando!... Astrid nunca... bueno Hipo nunca la había visto cocinando… parecía que no sabia mucho de cocinar…

"Buenos días" dijo Astrid volteando a ver a Hipo con una sonrisa.

"¿Astrid que haces?" dijo Hipo sorprendido.

"Cocinando, ¡no ves!" dijo Astrid haciendo señalando la comida, mientras se limpiaba las manos con un trapo y agarro una verdura para lavarla.

"P-pero tú nunca habías cocinado" dijo Hipo mas sorprendido.

"Bueno… casi nunca he cocinado, pero mama me enseño un poco" dijo Astrid nerviosamente, terminando de lavar la verdura.

"oh" fue lo único que dijo Hipo y se sentó "Y… ¿que estas cocinando?" dijo jugando con sus pies mientras esperaba.

"Ni yo sé" dijo riéndose de cómo se veía tan tierno viendo para abajo y jugando con sus pies como un niño, agarro otra verdura y la empezó a lavar.

"¿Segura que lo que estas haciendo es comestible?" dijo preocupadamente parando de jugar con sus pies y después vio los ingredientes que no conocía.

"Ya sabes que yo hago lo que se me viene a la cabeza, así que estoy inventando algo" dijo agarrando un cuchillo rebanando algo que no conocía ni siquiera Hipo, que tampoco se veía comestible.

"¿Eso qué es?" dijo curiosamente.

"No sé, todo me lo regalo una señora que vino hace como 10 minutos, que de regalo porque somos invitados" dijo imitando la voz de la señora

"Espero que no nos quieran matar… a la mejor y la señora era enviada por el padre de John para matarnos" dijo preocupadamente.

"Ay no seas exagerado, yo confió en John, se ve buena persona y además vino John después de la señora dijo que teníamos que presentarnos con el jefe de aquí" dijo un poco preocupada por conocer al papa de John, pues John dijo que él era un poco exagerado... puso la comida en un plato viendo con una cara de asco a la comida.

"Ok" dijo Hipo despreocupadamente, como si no le importara como era.

"Ten" dijo dándole un plato con algo que se veía raro y asqueroso.

Hipo trago saliva "No tengo mucha hambre, Astrid" dijo preocupadamente, Astrid no era tonta sabia que estaba mintiendo.

"Pues ni modos te lo comes" dijo dándole una mirada de muerte.

"Ok" dijo otra vez tragando saliva y agarro un tenedor y picho lo que parecía carne con eso que le regalo la señora que parecía ¡¿un ojo?! Era redondo y tenía un círculo al fondo de color café, pero era imposible que fuera un ¡ojo!, le dio un mordisco preparándose para ir al baño y vomitarlo… Pero no sabía asqueroso… al contrario sabía muy rico, sin pensarlo dos veces le dio otro mordisco y otro hasta que se lo comió.

"¿T-te gusto?" dijo Astrid nerviosa por la respuesta.

"No me gusto… me encanto" dijo Hipo sacándole una sonrisa a Astrid

"¿En serio? "Dijo Astrid con una sonrisa.

"¡Si! ¿Qué es esta cosa?" dijo señalando a lo que parecía ojo.

"No me dijo la señora" dijo encogiendo los hombros.

"¿No vas a comer?" dijo sorprendido.

"No" dijo con una sonrisa "Sinceramente hasta a mí me da cosa esa cosa que parece un ojo" dijo viendo el ingrediente que parecía un ojo "todo lo hice para ti" dijo dándole una sonrisa "Pensé que no te iba a gustar así que íbamos a ir a otro lugar… pero veo que te gusto" dijo dándole una sonrisa.

"Entonces... ¿me lo puedo acabar?" dijo emocionado

"Claro" dijo Astrid con una sonrisa mientras se levantaba y agarraba otro pedazo y se lo daba en el plato.

Hipo gustoso se lo comía, cuando Hipo se lo término, Hipo se preocupó por sus dragones.

"Oye Astrid no te preocupa que le paso a chimuelo y a tormenta" dijo preocupado y triste.

"John dijo que está bien, yo confió en el, confía en mi" dijo con una mirada y un tono de voz suave que calmo a Hipo.

"Pero qué tal si John está tramando algo con su padre" dijo más preocupado

"Hipo… John es bueno, confía en el" dijo Astrid suavemente.

"Bueno…. Ya tenemos que ir con John" dijo levantándose y agarrando algo raro como un arma escondida.

"¿Que llevas ahí?" dijo arrebatándole y curioseando su artefacto.

"Es una espada" dijo oprimiendo un botón y de esa salió una espada ¡en llamas!, empezó a hacer movimientos que empezaron a como hipnotizar a Astrid, y después lo cerro.

Astrid tuvo conciencia de nuevo, "¿Que fue eso?" dijo enojada.

"Es para dejar "embobados" a las personas y a los dragones y poder acercarse a ellos" dijo seriamente.

"P-pero…" dijo muy confundida "ok, ya hay que irnos" dijo frustrada.

Astrid agarro su hacha por si acaso ocurría algo malo y salió de la casa, Hipo no llevaba nada aparte de ese tipo de espada porque él no sabía mucho de armas, pero siempre tenía una daga en algún lugar de su ropa….

Caminaron por toda la aldea para tratar de encontrar la casa del jefe, a veces le preguntaban a personas y los orientaban pero ellos se desviaban, tardaron más de una hora en encontrar una casa solitaria que estaba aislada de la aldea, era muy raro encontrar una casa muy aislada así que podría ser del jefe o de un náufrago, pero sería imposible que un náufrago haga sus casa igual a las de la aldea y hasta más grande, Hipo y Astrid se acercaron ya cansados por el recorrido que le dieron a toda la aldea y esperaron unos minutos mientras respiraban, Astrid vio a Hipo como diciéndole si ya tocaban e Hipo asintió.

"Creo que aquí es" dijo Astrid parándose en la puerta que en la entrada decía "Jefe".

"Es muy obvio" dijo Hipo tocando la puerta, escucho voces y armas cayendo y abrió un chico que se parecía mucho a John pero más chico.

"En que puedo servirles" dijo el chico amablemente.

"Jack deja de hacerte el noble" se escuchó una voz al fondo de la casa.

"¡John! No me opaques yo soy más simpático que tu" dijo con una cara enojada.

"Lo siento, es que mi hermano es un poco raro a veces" dijo John alejando al chico con una mano "Pasen" dijo dándoles una seña para que entraran.

"Gracias" dijeron los dos chicos, entraron a la casa, era muy elegante, de dos pisos, grande por dentro y tenían pieles de animales que no conocían tales como de dragones raros, pieles de conejo, etc.

"wow" fue lo único que dijeron Astrid e Hipo al entrar y ver todo el lujo, era mejor que las casas de Berk.

"Bueno, llamare a mi padre y se los presentare" dijo señalando a un sofá "siéntense" dijo yendo a un cuarto con Jack al lado de lo que parecía una cocina con las mismos alimentos que les dio la señora y hasta otros más exóticos.

Hipo y Astrid esperaron fácilmente unos cinco minutos, hasta que regreso John con Jack y atrás de ellos estaba un hombre alto, delgado, ojos miel, cabello castaño, iba vestido con un pantalón café claro, con picos a los costados, zapatos de piel, una playera simple de color amarillo, aquí empezaba lo que daba miedo… guates con picos llenos de un líquido rojo, que parecía sangre que estaba fresca porque goteaba un poco, su mirada daba un sentimiento de ira y dolor, llevaba un tipo de trapo que le tapaba la boca, el trapo tenía un poco de sangre, Jack y John tenían una mirada que reflejaba miedo, en ese momento Hipo se alertó y busco en un bolso escondido que tenía al costado de su pierna y saco una daga que la escondió en su manga en un movimiento rápido, Astrid agarro con más fuerza su hacha preparándose para todo…

"Buenas tardes chicos" dijo el señor con una voz suave, quitándose la manta que tenía en la boca.

"B-bu-enas tardes señor…" dijeron los dos chicos nerviosamente.

"Nord" dijo el señor haciendo una reverencia "y ustedes son..." dijo preguntando todavía con calma.

Hipo pensó "Que clase de nombre es Nord, bueno… ese nombre es raro" Hipo se puso más nervioso de lo que estaba "H-hipo" dijo el chico bajando la cabeza en señal de reverencia.

"Astrid" dijo la chica firmemente haciendo la misma reverencia que Hipo.

"¿Hipo? Tu eres hijo de Estoico" dijo el señor levantando un poco la voz.

"S-si" dijo Hipo espantado de la reacción del señor

"Bueno… no lo he visto desde hace años" dijo el señor con una mirada de enojo.

"Padre ellos se irán en 4 días como dijiste" dijo Jack con la cabeza abajo.

"No, se irán mañana" dijo el señor sin más y se fue al cuarto que estaba al lado de la cocina.

Al escuchar eso se alegraron los dos chicos pero había algo que habían pensado…. Sus dragones donde estaban...

"John sabes dónde están nuestros dragones" dijo Hipo un poco alterado

"No, el que sabe es mi padre" dijo tristemente "Mañana se los dará" dijo yéndose al segundo piso sin decir nada.

"Fue un gusto conocerlos" dijo Jack alegremente "Pero lamentablemente tienen que irse mañana, así que les daré un recorrido por la aldea y después les daré un regalo de parte de John y yo" dijo Jack alegremente.

"Bueno ya dimos un recorrido a toda a la aldea…" dijeron los dos chicos nerviosamente "Pero nos agradaría un recorrido más" dijo Hipo, y eso le molesto a Astrid, ya estaban muy cansados y todavía otro recorrido, Astrid no quería más, pero tuvo que aceptar.

"Ok" dijo Jack "Vamos" dijo haciendo señas para que lo siguieran.

"John no viene" dijo Astrid curiosamente.

"No puede, mi padre… bueno digamos que lo castigo" dijo tristemente "Quisiera que viniera, ha hecho mucho por ustedes" dijo saliendo de la casa tristemente.

Los dos chicos se quedaron en shock, ¡alguien que apenas han conocido los ha ayudado mucho! Y no se esperaban que les fuera ayudar más todavía, era como John tuviera un gran aprecio por esos dos chicos.

Hipo y Astrid siguieron a Jack, primero los llevo a lo que parecía una armería…

"Bueno aquí es la armería, aquí hay cientos de hachas, espadas y otras cosas más" dijo Jack señalando a las varias armas que habían en cajas, algunas estaban tiradas o estaban colgadas.

"¿Y quién los hace?" pregunto Hipo impresionado.

Jack puso una cara triste "No lo hemos encontrado era un amigo mío, yo creo que mi mejor amigo, se fue a conseguir algo en el bosque, y de ahí ya no supe que paso con él, varios dicen que un animal lo ataco, trato de salvarse corriendo al mar y que ahí se ahogó" dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

"¿Cómo se llamaba?" pregunto Hipo.

"José" dijo Jack.

En ese momento Hipo y Astrid se sorprendieron, ¡José era de aquí, y era el herrero!, no había duda de que se parecía muchísimo a Hipo…

"José no está muerto" dijo Astrid alegrando al chico.

"¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Dónde está?!" pregunto el chico muy animado

"Esta en Berk" dijo Hipo

"Le diré a mi padre si puedo ir con el" dijo corriendo directo su casa.

Hipo y Astrid lo siguieron para ver como reaccionaba el padre de Jack y John.

A diferencia de Jack que fue corriendo, Hipo y Astrid fueron caminando platicando sobre José.

"Quién diría que José es de la isla Ilusión" dijo Hipo alegremente.

"Bueno… pobre Jack, José no recuerda nada, ni de dónde viene, sus amigos…" dijo tristemente.

"Tienes razón" dijo el chico poniéndose triste.

"Pero hey… ya sabemos de dónde viene, y quienes son sus amigos" dijo dándole una sonrisa.

Hipo y Astrid fueron caminando a la casa de Jack, pero había mucha gente alrededor de la casa de Jack algunos espantados y preocupados.

Se escuchaban gritos a lo lejos "¡TU HARAS LO QUE YO TE DIGA!" se escuchaban más gritos de dolor.

Hipo saco su espada y su daga en otra mano, Astrid apretó más su hacha, corrieron entre la multitud que estaba viendo muy asustada, vieron a Jack a lo lejos tenía un rasguño en su cara y estaba espantad, no se movía tenía su mirada perdida, Hipo y Astrid iban dirección a él pero voltearon a otro lado cuando escucharon otro grito y una cachetada, "¡POR FAVOR NADA MAS DEVUELVELES SUS DRAGONES!" dijo un chico antes de otra cachetada y otro grito de dolor "¡TU HARAS LO QUE YO TE DIGA, NO LE DEVOLVEREMOS US DR-" Astrid lanzo su hacha y le hizo una cortada enorme en la cara y grito de dolor "DEJALO IR" grito Astrid enojada corriendo para agarrar su hacha pero Nord se paró y le dio un golpe que aventó a Astrid hasta los pies de Hipo "¡NIÑA TONTA!".

Hipo ya no podía más, aventó su daga enterrándola en el brazo de Nord y le pateo en la cabeza, le iba dar otra patada pero fue agarrado por un guardia "¡MALDITO IDIOTA ¿Cómo TE ATREVES A PEGARLE?!" dijo antes de patear al guardia y correr de nuevo hacia Nord y patearle de nuevo en la cara.

Astrid se levantó y corrió por su hacha pero fue agarrado por Nord, Hipo fue agarrado por dos guardias e Hipo se resistió, le dio una patada al guardia y lo soltó pero seguía agarrado por el otro guardia quien con su rodilla le pego en la pierna para dejar a Hipo de rodillas.

"¿Cómo se atreven a pegarme?" dijo Nord agarrando a Astrid más fuerte "Ahora veras niña" dijo agarrando el hacha de Astrid poniéndola en su brazo y con la punta empezar a cortarle el costado del brazo.

"NO, DEJAME IR" dijo Astrid forcejeando, llorando y gritando como nunca lo había hecho.

"ASTRID" grito Hipo tratando de soltarse.

"DEJAME IR, POR FAVOR" grito Astrid llorando y gritando.

"HAGAN ALGO" dijo viendo a toda la gente a su alrededor "POR FAVOR" grito más fuerte. Para su sorpresa Jack y John dieron un paso adelante y corrieron para pegarle a Nord, pero Nord era más fuerte y los aventó, no tan lejos pero si para dejarlos inconscientes.

Hipo le pego muy duro al guardia soltándose de su agarre, le quito la espada al guardia y corrió tras Nord, Nord se preparaba para atacarlo, Hipo corrió y recibió un golpe de Nord, pero eso no lo detuvo, levanto la espada y la posiciono en la cabeza y con un poco de fuerza bruta le corto la cabeza a Nord, soltando a Astrid de su agarre, ella ya estaba desmayada, había perdido mucha sangre.

Toda la gente se quedó en shock, Hipo dio tres pasos hacia atrás y pensó "¡¿Qué he hecho?!" Se quedó viendo sus manos y las tenía llenas de sangre.

"¡¿QUE HE HECHO?!".

**Bueno aquí termina esta capitulo, espero que les haya gustado o por lo menos entretenido.**

**Bueno…. Adioh.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Lo siento por no subir capitulo desde hace mucho pero es que me daba un poco de flojera jeje.**

**Pero bueno por fin les traigo un capitulo, así que empecemos…**

"¡¿QUE HE HECHO?!" Se preguntaba varias veces, "¡¿QUE RAYOS HE HECHO?!"

Él estaba corriendo, corriendo como nunca lo había hecho y en sus brazos tenía a Astrid, que estaba desangrándose… goteaba la sangre de su brazo y estaba inconsciente…

Hipo no dejaba de correr, pero… no sabía ni a qué dirección iba, no estaba muy consciente de lo que hacía, sólo corría hasta morir, estaba muy al tanto de Astrid y en su rostro podía ver el dolor que estaba pasando… él sólo rogaba que sobreviviera….

A lo lejos se escuchaban rugidos de un dragón, era obvio que era chimuelo, Hipo se desvió hacia al sonido todavía no muy consciente de lo que hacía, no le importaba las flechas que les lanzaban o las hachas y espadas… solo quería salir de esa MALDITA ISLA de una vez por todas…

Cuando llego al lugar de donde provenían los sonidos se paró y se concentró más, tratando de escuchar de nuevo el sonido… escucho otra vez el sonido hacia su izquierda, volteo y ahí estaba… los dragones que tanto extrañaba, chimuelo y tormenta…

Hipo se alegró mucho pero chimuelo y tormenta tenían muchas heridas y estaban atrapados por una red que sostenían cuatro guardias…

Dos guardias soltaron a los dragón y fueron a por Hipo y Astrid, Hipo dejo a Astrid en el suelo y saco su daga, un guardia lanzo un golpe hacia Hipo pero Hipo lo esquivo y a su vez con su pie tiro al guardia, el otro guardia corrió a ayudar a su amigo, pero Hipo saco su daga y se la enterró en una pierna haciendo que se tambaleara y se tropezara.

Los otros dos guardias al ver como el chico derroto a sus dos amigos muy fácilmente se asustaron pero aun así tenían la esperanza de derrotarlo…

Caminaron lentamente hacia el chico pelirrojo al mismo tiempo que amenazaban a Hipo, uno en un movimiento rápido lanzo su espada hacia al arma del chico quedando desarmado, el guardia no tenía su espada e Hipo no tenía su daga, el otro guardia no quería meterse porque sabía que si se metía en la pelea saldría lastimado…

Hipo le hizo una seña al guardia de que se acercara, pero el guardia no se acercó así que Hipo tuvo que dar el primer paso y lanzo el primer golpe el cual acertó en el pecho del guardia, el guardia un poco desconcertado dio dos pasos atrás y lanzo un golpe que fallo, Hipo aprovecho y le agarro el brazo y se lo torció, agarro su pierna y lo tiro, después con el pie le aplasto la cabeza no tan fuerte para matarlo pero si para dejarlo inconsciente, después agarro su daga y amenazo al otro.

El otro guardia al ver tan impactante escena no se atrevió a combatir contra el así que se fue corriendo…

Hipo corrió hacia chimuelo, saco su daga y se acercó al dragón, empezó a cortar la red que sostenía a chimuelo y el dragón aliviado estiro sus alas, después Hipo fue por tormenta, le corto la red y también aliviada estiro sus alas.

El chico agarro a Astrid y la subió a chimuelo, después se subió él y partió hacia su pueblo.

Hipo aliviado respiro profundo y reviso a Astrid, que seguía inconsciente, ya había dejado de sangrar mucho, pero Hipo seguía muy preocupado…

Tormenta aterrizo primero y después chimuelo, Hipo bajo primero y después agarro lentamente a Astrid con cuidado de no lastimarla, Hipo no había hecho caso a las personas que se había juntado alrededor.

"Por favor resiste" susurro a Astrid "Por favor" volvió a susurrar pero con la voz quebrada y con lágrimas.

Camino hacia su casa esperando encontrar a Estoico, para que la llevara con una enfermera, porque Hipo ya no aguantaba el cansancio y sentía que se caería en cualquier momento.

Para su sorpresa Estoico estaba platicando con Heather afuera de su casa, Estoico al verlo se alegró pero al ver a Astrid muy mal y también a Hipo su sonrisa se fue y corrió hacia ellos dejando a Heather sola quien también tenía una sonrisa pero aunque estaban muy malheridos seguía con su sonrisa.

"Hipo, ¿Qué le paso a Astrid?" pregunto Estoico muy alterado.

"No hay tiempo para explicaciones hay que ir con las enfermeras rápido" le respondió muy desesperado y preocupado.

"Ok" trato de agarrar a Astrid pero Hipo se resistió un poco.

"No me quiero separar de ella" dijo muy seguro, Estoico asistió y se fue dirección a con las enfermeras, Hipo lo siguió sin embargo no había notado que Heather también los seguía con una mirada curiosa…

Hipo ya no aguantaba, sentía que se caería pero no le importaba, no quería separarse de Astrid…

Al fin habían llegado con las enfermeras, Estoico e Hipo entraron e Hipo puso a Astrid en una cama y se sentó al lado de ella agarrando su mano.

Entro la enfermera y saco una silla y la puso en el otro lado de la cama.

"Te recomiendo que te vayas afuera" dijo la enfermera sacando unas vendas.

"Me quiero quedar con ella" respondió Hipo muy seguro.

La enfermera iba a replicar pero vio la cara de preocupación de Hipo así que no tuvo más remedio que asentir.

Saco alcohol y un trapo limpio, con el trapo limpio la sangre seca y le hecho alcohol a la herida, Astrid apretó la mano de Hipo por el dolor e Hipo también la apretó un poco, la enfermera saco un hilo y una aguja, y empezó a cocer su brazo, Astrid se despertó y empezó a gritar como loca.

"Cálmate Astrid" dijo Hipo en un intento de tranquilizarla, Astrid volteo hacia Hipo y al ver los ojos de Hipo, los ojos que tanto le gustaban, lo que hipnotizaban a cualquiera.

Hipo le sonrió a Astrid y se la quedo viendo en un intento de calmarla.

"Aquí estoy" murmuraba varias veces y con una mano le tocaba la mejilla a Astrid.

Astrid se había calmado un poco pero todavía sentía dolor cuando la enfermera enterraba la aguja, cuando por fin terminó se recostó y dio un suspiro, la enfermera salió de la habitación y dejo a Hipo y Astrid solos.

"¿Cómo estás?" pregunto Hipo.

"No muy bien" respondió con una risa.

"Que bien que escapamos de esa maldita isla" dijo Hipo un poco enojado.

"¿Por qué fuiste hacia esa isla?" pregunto Astrid

"Quería conseguir gemas para hacer algo especial para ti" respondió Hipo dándole una sonrisa a Astrid.

"¿En serio?" le dio una sonrisa

"Si"

Astrid se acercó a Hipo y le dio un beso en la mejilla "Gracias"

Hipo respondió con una sonrisa.

Hipo quería iniciar una plática con Astrid pero no sabía que decir…

"M-"fue interrumpido porque en la puerta se escuchaba alguien y ese alguien abrió lentamente la puerta…

"Hipo…" murmuro la persona que entraba…

Y la persona que entraba era la persona con la que menos quería hablar en ese momento….

Heather.

**Ufffff ¿Qué pasara?, bueno lo veremos en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Adioh.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Holaaaa…**

**Lo siento, lo siento y lo siento por no haber subido ningún capítulo de esta historia…**

**Pero bueno ya he terminado este capítulo y espero que lo disfruten…**

Astrid estaba un poco molesta de que Heather estuviera en la misma habitación que ella, ya que Heather es la que causo todo el alboroto… pero algún día tendría que perdonarla, pero hoy no sería ese día…

"Heather, ¿Qué haces aquí?" Hipo pregunto nerviosamente, Astrid se molestó un poco por su nerviosismo, pero la razón por la que se había puesto muy nervioso era que le había dicho muchas cosas a Heather que Astrid no tenía que saber todavía, le conto cuando se propondría… etc., y no tenía que decir nada para no quedar avergonzado enfrente de Astrid… en realidad entre Heather e Hipo nada más había una amistad, pero esa amistad no era nada más que amigos, sin embargo Heather quería más que una amistad de amigos, quería algo más…

Pero Heather se dio por vencida… por lo menos por ahora…

-Astrid, quiero disculparme por ponerte celosa y causar todo esto…- dijo muy avergonzada.

Astrid no quería hablar, así que solo asintió, le dio una mirada de muerte y después se suavizo…

-Bueno… me voy, que te mejores- se apresuró a salir y cuando salió Hipo dio un suspiro de alivio…

-¿Por qué tan aliviado?- dijo Astrid levantando una ceja, poniendo aún más nervioso a Hipo.

-N-n-no, nada- respondió tartamudeando.

La chica seguía dudando de su respuesta, pero no podía pegarle en el brazo por su brazo herido... que buena suerte la de Hipo…

-Bueno, ¿qué paso en esa isla?- pregunto Astrid a Hipo.

Hipo sintió un escalofrió de lo que podía pasar en el futuro por ese escándalo…

-eh-eh no-no pasó nada- respondió el chico muy nervioso.

Astrid no se la creía, levanto un ceja –dime la verdad-

-jeje es una historia larga- dijo tratando de cambiar de tema –oye te acuerdas…-

-No me cambies de tema- lo interrumpió alzando la voz un poco enojada.

-¿¡TE DIGO LO QUE PASO!? ¡MATE A ALGUIEN!, ¡¿SI?! LO COMPRENDES, LO COMPRENDES... no lo puedo creer… mate a alguien- empezó a sollozar incontroladamente.

Astrid confundida y alterada no sabía qué hacer, con todo el tiempo que ha estado con Hipo siempre ha sido optimista y alegre pero nunca se había puesto tan sentimental y enojado.

Hipo sin embargo esperaba un puñetazo en el hombro tan fuerte que tendrían que llevarlo al hospital o una cachetada… pero no recibió nada durante unos segundos y después minutos… levanto la cabeza y rápidamente recibió un abrazo y un beso que duro unos minutos de Astrid.

Con esto se tranquilizó pero cuando se separaron él quería más y más y la empezó a besar... pero no paraba...

Empezó a usar un poco de brusquedad, tanto que ya había terminado encima de Astrid... pero no paraba de besarla ni un momento...

Astrid al ver la actitud de Hipo se incomodó y sintió un dolor horrible en el brazo así que se asustó, le dio un pequeño empujón.

-Espera...- Hipo se separó confundido pero luego se dio cuenta de que su brazo sangraba de nuevo por la brusquedad que hacia Hipo para más besos... se asustó y rápido se levantó y corrió por la enfermera...

Minutos después regresaron pero ¡ya se había hecho un charco de sangre!...

-¡Sal de aquí!- la enfermera le grito a Hipo, Hipo rápidamente salió corriendo... no quería ver sufrir a nadie o que muriera...

***Ocho meses después***

Ya habían pasado meses desde el incidente, habían pasado muchas cosas inesperadas... que sin duda habían sido como un... oh...

Cuando Hipo corrió tratando de escapar, de olvidar todo y vivir como era antes... un marginado que había encontrado a un dragón que había cambiado su vida, no se esperaba nada de lo que le iba a pasar...

Llego al lugar donde encontró a chimuelo y lo entreno, llamo a chimuelo y llego rápidamente...

-Te acuerdas amigo- se sentó en una piedra y empezó a dibujar -así empezó nuestra amistad- chimuelo se puso al lado de él, confundido vio el dibujo que hacía de él, como un rayo recordó todo he hizo exactamente lo que hizo ese día, arranco un árbol y empezó a hacer lo mismo que hizo la otra vez.

Cuando termino de dibujar Hipo sonrió y empezó a caminar hacia a él, tratando de no pisar ninguna línea... chimuelo veía con una sonrisa muy tierna, cuando Hipo llego, agacho la cabeza y puso su mano enfrente del dragón ... esperando que el aceptara su mano...

Chimuelo se paró unos minutos examinando la mano... y luego se acercó y toco su mano con su frente.

Hipo sonrió y abrazo a chimuelo...

-Te amo mucho amigo- empezó a salirle lágrimas en los ojos, pero no de tristeza sino de felicidad...

-Que conmovedor- dijo una voz no muy gruesa que sin duda era de John, empezó a reírse...

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó muy asustado y confundido.

-Oh, nada, solo vengo a divertirme- dijo riéndose maléficamente y atrás de él salieron muchos soldados con palos con picos...

-No quiero lastimarte-

-Oh, no te preocupes aquí no saldré lastimado pero sin duda tu si saldrás lastimado y yo si quiero hacerlo-

Hipo se subió a chimuelo y empezó a volar.

-Que cobarde- dijo John, lanzo una cuerda que agarro a chimuelo de las patas, cayo enfrente de John, Hipo se apuró a sacar su espada y la prendió de fuego, John sonrío y saco la mano y un soldado le dio una espada, la puso enfrente de él y con un dedo apretó un botón que estaba en el lado izquierdo de su espada y rápidamente se congelo la espada y después empezaba a salir nieve de ella.

-Tuve que reclutar a muchos de los mejores herreros y algunos brujos de otra isla para que lo hicieran el menor tiempo del mundo y te preguntaras ¿Quién hizo los planos?- señalo atrás de él y entre la bola salió alguien que Hipo conocía, José.

-Lo siento Hipo- agacho la cabeza y se metió en la bola de nuevo.

-Deberías asegurar tu herrería-

Con su espada lanzo hielo a la pierna de Hipo, su pierna se congelo pero con su espada de fuego la destruyo, John lanzo más hielo a su mano que sostenía la espada y congelo su mano, con la otra mano trato de romper el hielo pero no podía, el chico lanzo más hielo a todo su cuerpo pero a su cara nada más lanzo un tipo de viento verde, sin duda habían derrotado a Hipo, los soldados lo cargaron y lo llevaron al mar, lo lanzaron y empezó a flotar hacia el lado izquierdo.

-Tu hermosa isla será destruida-

-¿Qué hacemos con el dragón?-

John lanzo hielo y congelo al dragón -asunto resuelto-

Unas horas después un vikingo pasaba por ahí y encontró al dragón congelado y rápidamente le avisó a Estoico, pero sabían que si Hipo no estaba con su dragón era por algo serio, lo dieron como desaparecido pero Astrid insistía en que Hipo había muerto, era tanto el sufrimiento de Astrid que tuvo la esperanza de que hubieran arrestado a Hipo los ilusionistas, así que fue a buscar en la isla, la raptaron y se encontró con Jack quien estaba al lado de ella...

-Hola- dijo Jack muy cansado y adolorido.

-Hola- respondió Astrid

-Te atraparon ¿eh?- le dio una sonrisa triste -después de que Hipo mato a mi padre yo corrí y mi hermano me persiguió, cuando me alcanzo tuvimos una intensa pelea- sonrío y le enseño su espalda la cual tenía muchos rasguños y moretones -lo derrote, pero más de cuatro o cinco soldados llegaron y me cortaron- le enseña la pierna que tenía una cortada muy grave -caí y me llevaron a este horrendo lugar, ¿Y a ti que te paso?-

-Buscaba a Hipo-

-Oh, John anuncio públicamente que había muerto- dijo fríamente.

A Astrid se le rompió el corazón y Jack se dio cuenta de que lo había dicho mal pero no podía hacer nada.

Los soldados los metieron en un barco y fueron dirección a Ver por venganza.

Astrid estaba sentado al lado de Jack y al lado de Jack un soldado, Jack y Astrid estaban encadenados de las manos así que no podían moverse, el soldado se paró y se puso enfrente de Astrid...

-Hola, linda- dijo acercándose peligrosamente...

Astrid se alertó... cerro los puños y trato de zafarse...

-No intentes nada- dijo poniendo su mano en la pierna de Astrid...

Astrid sintió un escalofrió... levanto su pierna bruscamente.

-Oh, así me gustan, rudas...- le agarro de la cara y empezó a quitarle sus hombreras...

-Déjame idiota- empezó a forcejear pero no podía zafarse, se desesperó y dio un jalón a la cadena que nada más la lastimo más... pero de repente una espada se movió bruscamente hacia el soldado y le atravesó la pierna...

-Aghh- grito de dolor.

Astrid confundida intento tratar de nuevo mover algo, forcejeo de nuevo y trato de levitar un cuchillo... he impresionablemente ¡pudo! y se lo aventó al guardia a la cabeza y murió... Astrid no sentía dolor o tristeza por matar a alguien... siempre y cuando sean sus enemigos...

Jack que había visto todo el escandalo pero no había dicho nada, hablo...

-Oh, funciono- dijo no muy impresionado -John quería un soldado muy fuerte con "poderes", así que acudió a ti, mando a traer un brujo para que te hechizara, pensé que no había funcionado... pero veo que si-

-Qué raro se siente, pero en realidad me siento... bien... muy bien... siento que puedo volar-

¿Y cómo sabe aceptaría ser su soldado?- dijo muy confundida.

-Con su espada de hielo, tiene un tipo de hechicería para hacer que olvides toda tu memoria, tus familiares, novia o novio, amigos... y así poder confundirte-

-Y es curable-

-Si, tienes que ir a un lugar muy importante para él o ella y pasar mucho tiempo ahí, conocer de nuevo a tus amigos o familiares... y si en realidad te estimaba te recordaría muy pronto o fácilmente revirtiendo el hechizo que adquieres con un brujo-

-¿Y por qué no he olvidado nada?-

-No tuvieron tiempo de implantarlo en ti-

-Hay que salir de aquí- trato de mover le espada enterrada en la pierna del soldado, tardo unos minutos y corto la cadena después corto la de Jack.

-Vamos, tú debes conocer el barco ¿no?- le pregunto a Jack.

-Claro que si- agarro una espada de las armas y un cuchillo por si acaso... -es por aquí- señalo a una puerta que estaba a la izquierda de Astrid.

Salieron y al ver el barco se alertaron mucho, ¡Era el barco con más soldados!

-Va a ser más difícil de lo que creí- dijo Jack.

-¿Puedo ocupar mis poderes?-

-oh se me olvidaba, mira, trata de meterte en la cabeza de un soldado-

Astrid con mucho esfuerzo trato de hacer algo con un soldado... ¡pero no podía!, desesperada grito muy fuerte que la mayoría de los soldados escucharon y se alertaron...

-SON UNOS IDIOTAS- Astrid grito e impresionantemente empezó a elevarse...

-Oh ¡¿puedes volar?!- dijo impresionado.

Astrid alzo la mano y todos los soldados se paralizaron y empezaron a deshacerse...

Jack asustado trato de parar a Astrid gritándole: ¡PARA!

Astrid ya no tenía control de su cuerpo…. ¡No podía moverlo!... volteo a ver a Jack y puso una mano a dirección suya y empezó a cerrarla lentamente…

Jack se empezó a retorcer de dolor… -Para por fav…- era tarde…

Pasaron los meses y Astrid había llorado más de un mes por haber asesinado a alguien que apreciaba mucho… se culpaba y no dejaba de culparse de todo lo que había pasado… porque todo era….

_A causa de los Celos…_

Se encontraba Astrid en el cuarto de Hipo, triste, deprimida, enojada, y más sentimientos que no se podrían describir...

-No puedo creer que se haya ido- soltó Heather-

-¡ESTA MUERTO!- Astrid le grito a Heather.

Astrid empezó a llorar, pero algo pasaba... todas las cosas empezaban a moverse...

-¡cálmate!, ¡no dejes que te controle!- le grito a Astrid.

Astrid estaba desesperada así que apretó los puños y como si le diera indicaciones a las coas empezaron a atacar a Heather, Heather salió corriendo porque sabía que no podía hacer nada...

Astrid ya no quería sentir más dolor, habían pasado más de siete meses desde la _muerte_o desaparición de Hipo y no ha podido controlar sus poderes adquiridos en esa isla...

Pasaron horas desde que Astrid no salía del cuarto, así que Patán se preocupó...

-Voy por ella- dijo decidido -Bocón crees poder cuidar a todos- no lo dijo como pregunta sino como una orden, Bocón asintió.

Patán corrió hacia el cuarto de Hipo y encontró a Astrid de rodillas sollozando incontroladamente.

-Astrid, linda tenemos que irnos, los ilusionistas llegaran pronto- le dijo muy calmado porque sabía que no era el momento de gritar.

-Patán ¿Por qué nos dejó?... ¡¿POR QUE?!- se paró lentamente y se puso en la orilla de la ventana y se aventó...

"No pierdo nada intentándolo de nuevo" pensó, cuando cayó paso lo que siempre había pasado todas las veces que ha intentado _suicidarse_, se abrió el piso usando cayo...

-¡¿POR QUE?!- agarro un cuchillo que estaba tirado y se lo trato de enterar pero el cuchillo se rompió, levanto una piedra gigante y trato de aplastarse pero la piedra se deshizo rápidamente.

-¡NO LO ENTIENDO! ¡¿POR QUE A MI?!-

-LINDA TENEMOS QUE IRNOS- le grito a Astrid señalando a un costado de la isla donde estaban llegando barcos con miles de hombres muy armados y su bandera decía "Morirán"

**Chan, chan, chan... bueno ¿Que les pareció?**

**Espero que este bien el capítulo y si no pues ni modo :(**

**Adioh.**


End file.
